


Three Dates

by BlackHunter666



Category: Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: M/M, Personal Sacrifice, Romance, Three Dates, expensive cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aloysius and Shane have settled into a peaceful life together, sharing just as many lovely moments together as they have combat missions. It's not always a perfect love story though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Dates

Naked bodies glistening with a light sheen of sweat, Shane groaned as he was held so possessively to a strong chest, powerful arms wrapped around his body. Shins resting beside thighs that should have been carved in granite, rocking slowly towards their third for the night, sharing soft whispers and gasps as they took their time. Thighs trembling in the enforced stillness, Shane whimpered and let his head fall back, helpless to speed their slow pace.

Gently nibbling on Shane's ear, Aloysius smiled softly and sped his hand, eyes closed as he relished the feeling of his lover, safe in his arms. Nothing could quite compare to this feeling, bodies aching after a hard and fast coupling and now soaking up the slow pace of a truly wonderful life together. Quiet words of endearment shared in private, two lives locked together in ways neither fully understood anymore.

Tired, sore and feeling so good right at that moment, Shane moaned low in his throat as Aloysius picked up the pace a little more, hand and hips in perfect rhythm to push Shane to the edge and beyond. Twitching in that safe, secure hold, Shane cried out and clenched down as his release flooded through him and exploded across Aloysius' hand and their bed. Grunting and swearing hotly in Shane's ear, Aloysius thrust up hard one more time and came, head landing on Shane's shoulder as they panted for breath.

Reluctantly separating, the pair flopped back on the bed, sated and exhausted. Rolling over, Shane threw a heavy arm over Aloysius' chest and sighed softly, burrowing closer to the loving warmth. Smiling fondly at the dozy Marine pressed so tight to his side, Aloysius wriggled their positions around until he had Shane comfortably sprawled across his chest, head tucked under Aloysius' chin where he belonged. Murmuring something incoherent, Shane snuggled closer and sighed faintly, drifting into a deep sleep where hopefully nightmares wouldn't intrude for once.

Flat on his back and perfectly happy with his life right now, Aloysius had some time to think, his old promise to Shane still strong in his mind. Whenever they had a night to spend together, Aloysius would purposefully stay awake just that little bit longer to make sure Shane was safe in his dreams and the nightmares couldn't intrude.

Theirs had always been a rocky relationship, right from the beginning when Aloysius had first dared to approach Shane in a non-professional way. Their first weeks together were incredibly rocky, pulled in separate directions and struggling to see eye-to-eye. But with one selfless gift, a moment of thoughtless spending and something clicked for them. Gradually they were finding it easier to set their life-work balances and really make a go of their life together. It was still a learning process but each day brought new results.

Softly running his left hand over Shane's back, Aloysius adjusted his pillow and closed his eyes, right hand curling lightly through Shane's hair. As he drifted off to sleep, Aloysius' last thought was for the undisputable gift locked away safely in the garage where it belonged.

~!~#~#~#~!~

Enjoying their lazy Saturday morning, relaxing together on the couch as the sun filtered through the light privacy curtains, Shane shifted contentedly against Aloysius and smiled, gaze drawn to an older photo of them taken the year previous. The photo brought up the memory of their first date, a disaster of an evening but one they could look back on with fond memories now.  
'I haven't seen that smile in a few weeks.' Aloysius remarked, nuzzling his hair tenderly.  
'just remembering our first real date.' Shane shrugged, shifting into a more comfortable position.  
'I still can't believe you agreed to a second date after that mess.' Aloysius groaned, shaking his head slowly. 'I'm glad you did but I really am surprised.'  
'it could have been so much worse.' Shane chuckled, lifting his gaze. 'face it, no one pulled a gun on us, no one died and neither of us got into a brawl.'  
'I think I would have preferred any of those to that date.' Aloysius admitted, leaning in to steal a soft kiss.

Squirming out of Aloysius' embrace, Shane stood and retrieved the photo from the wall, carrying it back over to curl up beside Aloysius on the couch. Sitting up and drawing Shane in against his side, gazing at the photo. They didn't know exactly who had taken it, it had just turned up randomly in Shane's mailbox a week after their date. They were standing outside the restaurant, talking quietly before going inside for their meal. Mirrors of each other, blue and black suits of similar accentuating tailoring and near matching open collared white shirts. It was true when people said they were alike, they'd never really noticed it until that photo turned up.

Drawing Shane closer, Aloysius softly kissed his hair and took the photo, reaching out to put it on the side table where it would be safe until it was returned to the wall. That night could have been their end before their relationship had a chance to grow, it was chance that kept them together.  
'at least the start of the date wasn't so bad, it was a nice night for romance.' Aloysius mused, letting his mind drift back to that peaceful summer night.  
'the restaurant was nice, classy but not overpriced.' Shane nodded, chuckling softly as the memories came. 'until we went inside that is.'  
'I still think the staff should have warned me there were several families booked in. I did tell the woman I spoke to that I was after an intimate table for two.' Aloysius sighed, enjoying the sound of Shane's happiness.  
'the table was intimate, hidden away behind that rose covered screen. The atmosphere left a little to be desired though.' Shane agreed, glancing over to where two silk roses were sitting on the bookshelves, another reminder of that night.  
'that's an understatement. It's hard to have a romantic meal when there are kids screaming just a few feet away.' Aloysius snorted, still amazed Shane had come back for another go after that night.

Leaning back against the arm of the couch and drawing Shane in close to his chest, Aloysius grinned and closed his eyes, idly stroking his fingers along Shane's arm softly.  
'I'm not sure which was worse, the screaming kids or that waiter.' he remarked, glancing out the window behind them.  
'definitely the waiter. Kids can be ignored but his actions are hard to forget.' Shane replied, shifting into a more comfortable position. 'after all, it's hard to forget getting your roast dumped unceremoniously in my lap.'  
'wasn't much fun ending up wearing the meatloaf either.' Aloysius agreed, chuckling at the memory. 'but you have to admit, it was kinda funny.'  
'maybe just a little.' Shane allowed, burrowing closer again. 'it wasn't a complete failure of a night, at least they didn't charge us for the meal.'  
'now that would have been a real insult.' Aloysius replied, chin resting on Shane's head. 'but we can't forget the pièce de résistance of that shocker of a date.'  
'and just what was that? I thought we'd already covered the worst of it.' Shane sighed, stretching comfortably against Aloysius' chest.  
'I never told you about it but it's all related. Be glad you didn't go for the roast, it looked good and tasted great but the chef fucked up badly. Three days in hospital with serious food poisoning.' Aloysius groaned, letting his head fall back. 'I've been sick before but those three days were hell.'  
'why didn't you tell me about that sooner?' Shane asked, twisting around to look Aloysius in the eye. 'I would have come to see you.'  
'I figured if I'd gotten sick, you probably weren't feeling great either. I wasn't really up for visitors anyway, I was pretty much out of it for those three days.' Aloysius replied, leaning in to steal a quick kiss. 'next time Rufus is in the area you'll have to ask him about it, I don't remember much.'  
'I don't need to know the gory details, I'm just glad you're okay and finally told me about it.' Shane grinned, settling back down comfortably. 'so all in all, it was a terrible date but we survived it.'  
'and now we're thriving together.' Aloysius nodded, not sure he'd ever get tired of holding Shane like this.

~!~#~#~#~!~

Finding some energy after lunch on Sunday, the pair headed downstairs and unlocked Shane's garage, revealing the precious gift Aloysius had given him on their second date. Sleek lines and glistening red paint greeted them, calling to them to take to the open highways for a few hours of fun. Right down to the customised number plates, this car was designed for Shane.  
'I still can't believe you brought me this machine.' Shane remarked, running his fingers over the stunning lines of his beauty. 'I'm just glad no one has asked me how I can afford a nice car like this on my salary.'  
'you worry too much Shane. If anyone asks about it, tell them it was a gift from a friend to celebrate your 35th birthday. Close enough to the truth.' Aloysius shrugged, always awed by how Shane treated this car. It was never left outside when they were home, always treated with the utmost of respect and cherished every time he touched it.

This Ferrari 458 Italia was a complete custom build, every little detail carefully considered and picked to really capture Shane's attention from the first moment he saw the car. Bright red with hints of black along the sides and touches of white with the brake callipers, it grabbed attention and held it tight. Liberally adorned with the famous prancing horse logo on all sides and proudly displaying the powerful engine under the clear cover, Shane's new toy was never going to be mistaken for anything less than a truly wonderful gift. Even the interior was custom, from the red and near-white seats with matching seatbelts to high end stereo system complete with Bluetooth compatibility, every little piece was chosen carefully. Adding another splash of colour, the carpet in the foot wells was a nice dark blue, complementing the red and near-white interior beautifully and matching the steering wheel perfectly.

As one final detail and a little joke between them, Aloysius organised customised license plates to match the fine car. Dark blue with the EGA at both ends, these plates screamed to the world just who owned this magnificent car. Figuring out what to put on the actual plates wasn't hard, Aloysius immediately knew what he wanted them to say - SCRCRW.

Smiling fondly at the memories of the months of work deciding on how to best make the car suit Shane's personality, Aloysius went back to watching Shane checking his baby was unscratched and in perfect condition.  
'you know that won't be enough for Mother.' Shane warned, coming back around to stand beside Aloysius. 'she won't let go until she knows the full truth.'  
'so we tell her. We both know she'll keep the secret if you make it clear of the consequences if she talks.' Aloysius shrugged, wrapping his arms around Shane's waist. 'now how about we take this girl for a quick spin?'  
'alright but you're not driving.' Shane nodded, taking a moment to gaze at the personalised plates Aloysius had thrown into the package. 'I know what you're like when it comes to classy cars.'  
'oh come on, I only destroyed one Lamborghini. I happen to like Ferrari's, I wouldn't destroy one.' Aloysius sighed, obediently heading for the passenger side.  
'my car, my rules.' Shane replied, unlocking his beauty and sliding inside smoothly. Pulling out of the garage, Shane thought for a moment before leaving the relative safety of the driveway and heading out towards his destination.

~!~#~#~#~!~

Pausing a moment to admire the sight in front of him, Shane smiled and stroked his cock slowly. Aloysius looked positively luscious sprawled across the front of the Ferrari, stripped down to nothing but his glasses as he relaxed against the chill hood. Licking dry lips, Shane approached his lover and lightly stroked his back, watching the play of muscles as Aloysius spread his legs in invitation. Pressing closer, resisting the urge to get straight to the main attraction, Shane draped his body over Aloysius' back, pressing soft kisses to weather beaten skin.

Toes digging into the soft earth, Aloysius arched back against Shane, trying to get him to do something, anything apart from teasing him with sinfully soft lips dancing across his back. Easing back just enough, Shane lowered his right hand to rub at Aloysius' entrance, surprised to find it already wet and twitching in anticipation. Aloysius must have done that while he'd been taking a piss behind a nearby tree.

Back arching again, Aloysius cried out in ecstasy as Shane slid inside easily, setting up a slow, easy pace against the car. Groaning softly, losing his mind to the warmth of his lover, Shane rocked back against Aloysius, relishing the slow burn growing in his stomach. It was so good, everything slotting into place to make for the most amazing experience. For all their time together, Aloysius is always so tight and hot, welcoming Shane so willingly into his body.

The slow pace can't last though, both are too caught up in their love to draw this out too far. There will be time for passionate, slow love making later, away from any prying eyes that might find them out here. Hands sliding to grip Aloysius' hips firmly, Shane abandons the slow pace to drive into Aloysius hard, stoking the fires of love and pushing them both towards the edge.

Pulling Aloysius back a little more, Shane slipped one hand around to cup his erection, stroking in time with his thrusts. Scrabbling for a hand hold, Aloysius screamed in pleasure, lost in sensation and loving every minute of their union. Trusting in Aloysius to hold them both up, Shane moved his unoccupied hand up to his chest, toying with Aloysius' nipples lightly. It was perfect, it was too much and not enough at the same time.

Bucking and writhing, lost in the storm of pleasure surrounding them, Aloysius reached his peak first, stars bursting into existence behind his closed eyelids as he came across the front end of the car. Groaning as Knight clamped down on his length, Shane finished quickly, two more thrusts and he buried his dick as deep inside as he could, groaning through his release.

Panting softly, they both collapsed forward, relishing the sated exhaustion that settled across them. Leaving another trail of soft, adoring kisses across Aloysius' back, Shane smiled softly and eased out, biting back another groan as he pulled away completely and settled against Aloysius' back. Gathering up what little energy he had left, Shane pushed to his feet and stepped back, waiting for Aloysius to roll over and sit up before returning to his strong embrace, eyes closing slowly.  
'I love you Shane.' Aloysius uttered, holding him close and lightly rubbing his back.  
'love you too, Aloysius.' Shane uttered, leaning in to catch a soft kiss.

~!~#~#~#~!~

Dressed again, the pair relaxed on a picnic blanket together, watching the world drift by as they soaked up the afternoon sunshine and filed away another perfect day in lives that so rarely gave them perfection.  
'remember our second date?' Aloysius uttered, idly toying with Shane's hair as they relaxed.  
'now that was a Fourth of July I'll never forget. Saw more than one kind of fireworks that night.' Shane grinned, pressing into Aloysius' hand a little more.  
'you looked so amazing that night, showing off for my eyes alone.' Aloysius nodded, responding to the gentle nudge and digging his fingers in harder.  
'that was the first time I'd ever had outdoor sex, I'm not really into that scene.' Shane mused, eyes closing slowly. 'but it was fun, I won't deny that.'  
'I know you aren't, I won't push you for more than you're comfortable with.' Aloysius replied, so comfortable like this. 'that night would have been perfect if not for Mother.'  
'you'll just have to get used to that sort of thing from her, she seems to know the worst moments possible to need to speak with me about something. That night wasn't the first time she's copped an eyeful of my full naked glory and I seriously doubt it'll be the last.' Shane chuckled, thoughts drifting back to that night.

It had been a perfect night, the pair making love on a blanket in this very same spot as they watched the fireworks going off overhead. Somehow Mother had found them, emerging from the darkness just as Shane reached his climax. They hadn't realised she was there until she'd applauded their performance and warned Knight about breaking Shane's heart then she was gone again, disappearing into the night as quietly as she'd arrived.

Reaching up to lightly caress Aloysius' side, Shane sighed and smiled as his hand was caught and a light kiss brushed across his knuckles in a promise that they would always be together. Reclaiming his hand, Shane rolled over and snuggled up close to Aloysius' side, making his own silent promises as he settled comfortably over Aloysius.  
'it's not quite reliving our second date but it's close.' Aloysius chuckled, relaxed and happy with their lives.  
'today is perfect in its own right, don't try and compare it to any previous date.' Shane shrugged, nuzzling against the stubble on Aloysius' jaw. 'another perfect moment to carry with us always.'  
'you really are a romantic sap, aren't you?' Aloysius teased, going back to playing with Shane's hair lovingly. 'I'm so lucky you're mine.'  
'don't you be spreading that one around, I've got a reputation to maintain.' Shane growled, entirely without bite. 'we're both lucky. Life kicked us both around too much, we deserve a little happiness.'

~!~#~#~#~!~

Absolutely exhausted after a hard day training with his unit, Shane stumbled back into his apartment, looking forward to a hot shower and a welcoming embrace from his lover. But the apartment was empty and silent. Rubbing gritty eyes, Shane checked the kitchen and dining room for a note, knowing that Aloysius wouldn't leave without telling him where he'd gone. There it was, stuck on the fridge.

Gone shopping, be back in a couple hours. Love you. 13:45

Checking his watch, Shane nodded slowly. It was now 14:05, so there was no reason to be concerned that Aloysius wasn't back yet. Besides, if Aloysius did come up against any trouble, he was armed and more than capable of dealing with any problems. And if he needed any backup, Shane was only a phone call away.

Not exactly sure why he was drawn to the safe Aloysius had installed in their bedroom, Shane spun the wheel and pulled the door open, scanning the shelves quickly. He knew every weapon Aloysius kept in here, he'd been practising with some of them at a private gun range so he could defend their home against any comers.  
'what were you thinking Aloysius?' he uttered, shaking his head in disbelief. Every single weapon was still there, Aloysius hadn't even taken his favourite pistol with him just in case. It was a gift to celebrate their first anniversary, the look in Aloysius' eyes when he opened it had been so special. It was the only pistol he owned that wasn't chambered to nine mil. Instead it was in .44 Magnum, a little brother to Shane's favoured .50 Action Express Desert Eagle.

Chewing on his bottom lip nervously, Shane finished undressing and secured the safe again before heading for the bathroom, setting his phone on the vanity and turning on the shower. He couldn't tell why but something told him he should keep his phone close, some one important was going to call him. Usually when his instincts told him something important was going to happen, he got the big news within a couple of hours.

Stepping under the spray and trying not to think about the weight that had settled in his gut, Shane let his mind drift back to happy memories, working to dispel the darkness that settled in his heart. He smiled as their third date came to his mind, sending a surge of warmth racing through his body. Their third date had been the most successful, with no interruptions from other people and a wonderful home cooked meal waiting for him when he got home. Really, it wasn't a true date but they still counted it as their third because after that night, they never bothered with formal date nights, they spontaneously and randomly picked nights to go out and have fun.

It was just after Dragon Island, Shane was tired and beaten and very grateful to be alive after all he'd endured. Finished with debriefings and medical checks, he'd caught a cab back to his apartment, too tired to manage the six blocks. Struggling up to the third floor, he'd unlocked the door and shoved it open, calling out a tired greeting.

Aloysius was instantly at his side, taking his gear and setting it to the side before drawing Shane into his arms and swatting the door closed. Slipping his hands through Aloysius' belt, Shane held on tight, relieved to be home and safe again. Murmuring soft endearments in his ear, Aloysius guided Shane to the couch and set him down, nearly landing on top of Shane when the exhausted Marine refused to let go.

Eventually getting free, Aloysius disappeared into the kitchen and came back with two steaming bowls of soup, setting them down on the coffee table. Sinking down beside Shane, he gently roused Shane and coaxed him to eat, always worried that Shane wasn't in top physical condition. As he ate, enjoying the rich beef and vegetable soup, Shane told Aloysius of his mission, leaving out none of the details so Aloysius truly understood what he'd suffered this time.

Listening intently to every word, Aloysius nodded and pulled something from his pocket, something Shane recognised instantly. Somehow Aloysius had his sunglasses, the very same pair that he'd last seen on Dragon Island. Flicking them onto the table, Aloysius explained that he'd come home from shopping and found them on the bed but there was no obvious sign of how the intruder had gotten into their home.

Finishing their meals and putting the bowls aside, Aloysius stood and hoisted Shane into his arms, carrying the exhausted Marine through to their bedroom and easing him down on the bed. Too tired to get his body to cooperate, Shane sagged into the mattress and let Aloysius undress him, filthy uniform tossed into the corner until Shane was down to his bare skin. Cradling Shane again, Aloysius eased him under the covers before getting undressed and curling up behind him, holding Shane close and whispering loving words until they both fell asleep.

~!~#~#~#~!~

Feeling more human after his hot shower and now wearing just a casual pair of tracksuit pants, Shane stretched out on the couch and checked his watch again - 14:55. A little longer in the shower than usual but he'd been so caught up in good memories that he'd lost track of time. Adjusting the cushion behind his back and setting his phone in easy reach, Shane let his mind drift again, needing the distraction.

This time a valentine's day memory came up, their first one after Don't Ask Don't Tell was removed from their lives. Shane was out training with his team, idly wondering what sort of a surprise Aloysius had planned for him. Standing back and watching his unit struggling through the mud caked obstacle course, Shane almost missed the soft whistle from the trees nearby. Turning to look, he couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face when Aloysius emerged from the trees wearing a Marine uniform. Shane didn't want to know where he got that.

Running across to Shane, Aloysius didn't care who saw them as he wrapped his arms around Shane's waist and hoisted him off his feet, gazing up at him with such adoration and love in his protected eyes. Hands resting on Aloysius' shoulders, Shane laughed as he as held so lovingly, finally able to share his love with the world.  
'this was your big surprise?" Shane grinned as he was set back on his feet.  
'I figure if I'm going to share my life with you, why not really share it?' Aloysius shrugged, ignoring the staring Marines as he leant in to share a soft kiss. 'come on, let's show these slackers how it's done.'

Catching onto Aloysius' idea, Shane laughed and followed him down the slope and into the course, plunging into the deep mud and surging forward. Side-by-side, they pushed hard through the course, matching smiles on their faces as they ran.

Yanked out of his memories by the harsh buzzing of his phone, Shane lunged and grabbed it, flipping it open without bothering to check the number. The conversation was exactly the one he'd been dreading, adding to the weight in his gut.

~!~#~#~#~!~  
~!~#~#~!~  
~!~#~!~

Snapping awake with a groan, Shane lifted his head and looked around, trying to remember where he was. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, it all became clear. He was in a hospital, sitting bedside vigil like he'd promised he would. He remembered the phone call that brought his happy world crumbling down around his ears, sent him scrambling out the door and racing towards the hospital as fast as he could.

Tucked up in the bed Shane was leaning against, Aloysius looked so weak and fragile, hooked up to so many bits of equipment that Shane didn't have a hope of naming. No one could say for sure what the outcome would be, Aloysius had taken three bullets to protect the innocents around him, saving their lives at the risk of his own. Somehow he'd survived the initial shooting, the innocent people he'd protected rushing to help him once the gunman was gone.

The abdominal wound wasn't too severe, it had nicked the large intestine on the way through but it could have been worse. The chest shot had been a concern, tearing through his right lung and lodging in his rib but the doctor had assured Shane there was nothing to worry about. The major worry was the head wound, the impact had fractured his skull and allowed a fragment of the bullet to lodge in his brain. It was too risky to remove the frag and no one could be sure how it would affect Aloysius until he regained consciousness.

Shifting closer to the bed, Shane lightly clasped Aloysius' lax right hand in both his and gazed at features so familiar and now so deathly pale. Nothing would tear him away from Aloysius now, he was going to stay right here at his side until he regained consciousness. Shane had sent Mother a text earlier, before he'd been allowed in to see Aloysius, telling her to go to the personnel office and inform them that he wouldn't be returning to duty due to what had happened. Mother replied that she would and promised to do what she could to help find the man responsible for shooting Aloysius for no good reason. Shane was grateful for her help, he knew if he saw the man that had shot his Aloysius, he wouldn't be able to control his temper and that wouldn't be of any help to Aloysius. He had to be here, sitting vigil and hoping for the best.

Hanging his head, Shane stopped trying to be the strong one, tears falling quietly as he sat there, helpless to do anything useful. All he could do was hold on and hope for the best.  
'please babe, you can't leave me now. There's still a lifetime for us, we've earned that much. I love you, I can't lose you. I promise I won't tease you about the car anymore, just don't give up on us.'


End file.
